


At The Time Of Our Death

by slkdfowiejsdxk (BottomBitchBarnes)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage AU, I'll tag as I go, M/M, a/b/o dynamics, not much else yet, prayers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomBitchBarnes/pseuds/slkdfowiejsdxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thoughts?</p></blockquote>





	At The Time Of Our Death

_Hail Mary, full of Grace, the Lord is with thee._  
Bucky couldn’t breathe in the girdle that his mother had squeezed him into under his green wedding gown. Bucky hated wearing dresses. His scalp pinched from where his long, dark hair had been braided and pinned up tightly.  
_Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus._  
His entire future lay on the other side of the cathedral door a foot from his face.  
_Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners now, and at the hour of our death._  
Bucky knew that he was going into this marriage a sinner. That he had already committed adultery in the flesh and in his heart.  
_Amen._  
  
The organ started and Bucky closed his eyes, taking a breath to ground himself before the doors opened and he started walking down the aisle to the priest and his betrothed. He forced himself to look straight ahead instead of searching the pews for the once-familiar blue eyes he could feel on him, even now. When he reached his destination, he kept his eyes fixed on the priest, though Natasha, the alpha he was about to be married to, smiled and tried to catch his eye. Bucky was just too heavy with guilt to look her in the eye, knowing that his first heat had belonged to another alpha. Another alpha who was right over there.

Bucky could scarcely hear the priest over the pounding of his heart in his chest. He only became aware of what point the service was at when he heard the voice he had been both hopeful and terrified of hearing: the voice of Steve Rogers.  
"I object," the alpha declared, bright and clear as the ocean on a calm day. The priest simply blinked and raised an eyebrow as the rest of the gathering gasped in shock.  
"And what, pray tell, is the reason for your objection, Lord Rogers?" He asked, voice calm and even, though he was obviously ruffled.  
"I... I don't believe that either party wants to be here."

  
Bucky closed his eyes and began to pray again, the words of the Rosary tumbling silently from his lips.  
_In the name of the Father,_  
"What reason have you to believe this?"  
_In the name of the Son,_  
"I spoke with both Young Lady Romanov and Young Lord Barnes before the service."  
_And the Holy Ghost,_  
"With all due respect, father, both showed more apprehension than I think anyone should feel on their wedding day."  
_Amen._

 _I believe in God, the Father Almighty, Creator of Heaven and Earth;_  
"Young Lady Romanov, do you believe this to be true?"  
_And in Jesus Christ, His only Son, our Lord;_  
"I... I hold a fond regard for James, it is true... However, Lord Rogers is correct, I had never intended to marry him."  
_Who was conceived by the Holy Spirit, born of the Virgin Mary, suffered under Pontius Pilate, was crucified, died, and was buried._  
"Young Lord Barnes?"  
_He descended into Hell; the third day He arose again from the dead._  
Bucky hid his face, feeling it grow hot.  
"I had not... I was... You see, father, until... Until recently, I was betrothed to... To Lord Rogers. I. I was obviously under the... impression... that it would be he that I would marry."  
_He ascended into Heaven, and sits at the right hand of God, the Father Almighty; from thence He shall come to judge the living and the dead._  
"Lady Barnes?" The priest inquired in response to Bucky's mother rising from her seat.  
"Begging Lord Rogers' pardon, but I'm sure that he realizes why exactly it is that my House withdrew the engagement between himself and my son."  
_I believe in the Holy Ghost, the Holy Catholic Church, the communion of Saints, the forgiveness of sins, the resurrection of the body and life everlasting._  
"Excuse me, father, but may I speak?" A nod from the priest.  
"I do not wish to marry Young Lady Romanov, begging her ladyship's pardon. If I were to marry anyone, I would... I would prefer more than three weeks' warning." His mother pursed her lips.  
"A reasonable request," Natasha encouraged the priest.  
"Very well."  
_Amen._   
  
At least until Steve opened his stupid, pretty mouth again.  
"Lady Barnes, if you would, I ask that you reconsider- I... I have developed an attachment to your son over the years and I'm sure that given the chance I could give him a very happy life. I almost wonder if perhaps now that I am back-"  
"Yes, for now you're back. But for how long? How long could you keep James safe until you left again? We thought you were dead, for a year and a day. If you had wont to beseech the House of Barnes to review the cancellation of your engagement, you had ample time to do so."  
_Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be Thy name._  
_"'Ample time?' ' Ample time?!'_ I was a bit preoccupied being _held as a prisoner of war_ for eleven months because I was captured while creating cover for my platoon- _which included James, at the time_ \- to escape under. As I'm sure you're aware, I only arrived back _last night_ , so forgive me if I don't find that to be 'ample time.' I'm sorry that I never seem to be good enough for your liking, Lady Barnes, but I see no reason why myself, Young Lady Romanov, _and_ Young Lord Barnes must _all_ be punished for it!"  
_Thy Kingdom come, Thy will be done on Earth as it is in Heaven._  
Lady Barnes' jaw set and she glared at the alpha.  
"Do you think that you can do a better job of protecting my son than I can?"  
_Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses;_  
_"YES!"_ Both Steve and Bucky shouted, causing Natasha and their friends Clint and Anthony to burst out laughing.  
_As we forgive those who trespass against us;_  
"If you please, Lady Barnes, Lord Barton, before the rather... sudden... engagement between myself and Young Lord Barnes, I was planning to court Young Lord Barton in the spring," Natasha announced when she had calmed down a bit.  
_And lead us not into Temptation, but deliver us from evil._  
Lady Barnes shook her head in disbelief and stormed out of the sanctuary, shouting,  
"Just do whatever you want, then! See if I care!" behind her.  
_Amen._

  
"Will there be a wedding today?" The priest asked. Steve looked to Bucky, his eyes asking _'do you want...?'_ To which Bucky replied out loud,  
"Yes, father, I believe there will." 

*

 "Why did you do that, sir?" Bucky asked quietly while they were in the car to the reception (which was being held in the Barneses' farmhouse and was apparently still happening). Steve looked at him in confusion.  
"Okay, first thing's first, I'm not your commanding officer anymore. Please, for the love of God, just call me Steve.  And I did it because I know that when we were kids, I used to be able to make you happy. I'd very much like to again, or at least try." Bucky shifted uncomfortably and made to hold his left arm, startling as usual when his hand fell through the air to land on his ribs. Steve took a deep breath. _Cross that bridge when you get to it, Rogers._

"For what it's worth, thank you. You're right, I would only have  been miserable with Natasha. But I still don't understand. I mean I- I'm... Broken . Nobody could ever _want_ me again." _Apparently, that bridge is now._ He grasped Bucky's hand in both of his own.  
"Bucky, I know that when we were kids, I promised I'd never put rules on you once we were married- But I have one. Just one. You're not allowed to talk about yourself like that. You're not 'broken,' and I want you. I always will." He looked up at Bucky's face from where he had been looking at their clasped hands to find Bucky's eyes brimming with tears.

"I thought you were _dead,"_ he whispered.  
"I thought you were dead and the first thing that came into my mind was that my mother was going to be angry. So how come you cared enough about me to marry me?" Steve squeezed his hand.  
"Hey, it's alright, Bucky. You were about to pass out, I would've been surprised if you'd had time to think of much in that time frame. And as for why I care so much- I wasn't lying earlier. I've gotten pretty attached to you over the years, and... Well, the thought of you with another alpha really doesn't- the lizard brain isn't very happy with it." Here, he cleared his throat.  
"I would have reeled it in though, if you had seemed happy when I talked to you earlier. But. You didn't. So I didn't. I... I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted." Bucky shook his head.  
"No, I'm glad. I would always have felt like an intruder in Natasha's House anyway- You know how much she wanted to marry Clint." He shifted slightly in his seat.

"May I...?" He gestured to Steve's shoulder. Steve blinked in surprise.  
"You want me to scent you?" He asked. Bucky nodded, eyes cast down.   
"If- if that's alright, sir. I just thought maybe it would feel nice- for both of us. I've missed you." Steve smiled and let go of Bucky's hand with one of his to lightly trace down his jaw.  
"Of course, Bucky, I'd love that. I've missed you too." The corner of Bucky's mouth turned up slightly as he laid his head on his husband's shoulder.  
"God, I've missed you so much. You have no idea," Steve breathed just as Bucky's lips connected with the scent gland at the corner of his jaw.  
"You look stunning, by the way. You always look so beautiful, Bucky. You've always taken my breath away." Bucky nipped at the gland before he replied,  
"Not that that was too hard when we were kids… A strong breeze could've blown you away." Steve hummed and closed his eyes, losing himself to the feeling of Bucky's teeth gently scraping over the delicate skin.

"Feels nice," he murmured, bringing his hands up to unbraid Bucky's hair. He felt that tiny smile reappear and got one of his own. Bucky sucked just a little bit harder before letting go and coming up to kiss Steve, transferring the scent oil that he'd collected to his mouth. There was a lot more than Steve had been anticipating, but he did his best to hold it all in his mouth and not let any spill. When Bucky was done, Steve kissed every inch of him that he could reach, letting a little oil stay behind each time until there was none left. Bucky sighed and snuggled a bit closer to him, seemingly content.

"Buck? Kitten, can you sit up for me, please? I've still gotta return the favour." Bucky complied loosely, sitting up to let Steve's head fall to his good shoulder, before whining softly.  
"What is it?" Steve asked, sitting up and cupping his jaw.  
"Did I hurt you?" Bucky shook his head.  
"I just… I thought you were going to- I was expecting the other shoulder. It's closer to you anyway." Steve raised his eyebrows.  
"Oh! My- my bad, I just didn't want to hurt you." Bucky smiled at how considerate his husband was being.  
"You won't. You're so gentle, you couldn't hurt me if you tried. I trust you, Steve." Steve kissed his cheek before laying his head on his wife's shoulder. Bucky hummed at the first contact Steve made- laving a cautious stripe over his scent gland.

"Such a pretty little noise," Steve murmured against the skin before turning his head and giving his full attention over to the task at hand. He was rewarded with all manner of sweet sounds from the omega- once, even a full-fledged _moan._  
"Steve- Stevie, it feels _so **good,** "_ he hissed, bringing his hand up to let his fingertips scratch at the alpha's scalp. Steve nodded and brought his hand up to gently stroke at the gland on the other side of Bucky's throat. When he was satisfied that he had enough, he carefully pushed the oil into Bucky's mouth and relaxed, letting him take the wheel.

When Bucky was done, Steve drew him close, stroking his hair.  
"You've had such a long day, Bucky. Just relax now, okay? I'll wake you up when we get there. Such a good boy, letting me take care of you... Gonna keep you safe now, I promise, I won't ever let you down again. Keep you so safe, babydoll, I swear to you..."

* 

Bucky was woken by Steve gently shaking him.  
"Sweetheart? Wake up for me now, please. There you are, Buck, how do you feel?" Bucky sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
"Feel good. Not so scared anymore." Steve smiled.  
"Okay, kitten, I'm glad. We're at the farmhouse now, would you like me to carry you in? Just a few more hours and then you can go to sleep for the night, I promise." Bucky nodded and preened as the alpha smoothed his hair back and kissed his forehead before getting out of the car.

"Wake up again for me, please, Buck," Steve whispered, sounding amused as he lifted his bride from the back seat of the car. Bucky shook his head and burrowed deeper into Steve's shoulder.  
"Y'smell nice," he mumbled. Steve chuckled.  
"Thank you, baby. We've gotta go inside now, okay? Gotta get ready for supper. Let's get you all dolled up, huh?" Bucky nodded, but drifted back to sleep, cradled in his husband's arms. 

*

Dinner was disastrous, from a Societal viewpoint. The Romanov house had decided not to come, apart from Natasha herself, ironically. Similarly, the House of Barnes had been shocked and outraged, and only Bucky's sister, Becca, and her wife, John, came. All of Bucky's and Steve's friends came, with the exception of Steve's best friend, Sam, who was still fighting in Ukraine. It was actually a lot of fun, if Bucky forgot the scandal that the day would bring tomorrow.

 By the end of the night, Bucky was giggling, both high and drunk, and hanging off of Steve's arm. Steve wrapped an arm around him to keep him upright and excused them from the party.  
"Bucky, are you okay?" He asked once they were relatively alone in the upstairs hallway. Bucky giggled and clung to him.  
"Yuuuup! Feels funny, I like it. Did you try it, Stevie?"  
"Nah, I had to keep an eye on you. You okay to get ready for bed on your own?" Bucky nodded, then shook his head.  
"What's that supposed to mean, Buck? Can you get yourself ready?"  
"Yeaah, but I don't wanna. Want you to help me, Stevie," Bucky clarified, running his hand over Steve's torso. Steve smiled, but pushed his hand away.  
"Maybe tomorrow, Buck. You're not sober, I'd feel too much like I was taking advantage of you. We'll talk about it in the afternoon, alright?" Bucky scowled, but nodded. Steve kissed the corner of his mouth.  
"Sweet dreams, Bucky. I'll be right next door if you need me."

 *

"Bucky? Time to wake up now." Bucky squeezed his eyes shut tighter against the light that was permeating his dreams.  
"Come on, dollface, open your eyes." He whined and drew the blankets up over his head.  
"Don't wanna." Steve chuckled.  
"Well, alright, I guess I'll just have to eat aaalllll this, aaaallllllll by myself..." He lamented. Bucky pulled the covers down slightly.  
"What'cha got there, Stevie?" He asked, his migraine suddenly less important. Steve grinned down at him.

"Full breakfast. Scrambled eggs, peameal bacon, sausage, home fries, fried green tomatoes, beans, toast, and fruit salad. Buuuuut, if you're too tired, I'm sure I can manage on my own..." Bucky sat up and eyed the trays on the bedside table, stretching.  
"Well, I mean... I am pretty tired... But I can't let you eat all that by your lonesome, now can I? It'd be remiss in my responsibilities as your wife. And let it never be said that James Buchanan Barnes is an ill-mannered omega. Or- wait, am I changing it?" Steve shrugged.

"Only if you want. I'm not gonna make you." Bucky yawned and looked over at the alpha he was now bound to.  
"You know, you're strange." Steve got that confused puppy look on his face.  
"Strange how? I'm just treating you like I always have." Bucky snorted.  
"Exactly. Most alphas would at least have knotted me last night." Steve blinked and reached out to touch Bucky's cheek.  
"Bucky, I'm not going to knot you until you want me to. If it'll make you feel better, I'll even leave for your heats. I promise." Bucky made a face.  
"I really don't understand you, Steve. I've already said 'yes' once, how much more consent do you want?" Steve made a sound in the back of his throat and stroked the side of Bucky's face.  
"Kitten, consent only works if it happens every time. Otherwise it's called rape, not sex. I promise I won't ever take advantage of you like that, sweetheart. Here, eat up, we've gotta get going in a little while. I'm taking you someplace." Bucky obliged, tucking in to one of the best breakfasts he'd ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
